Groom for rent
by Phinbellafan2298
Summary: The princess Isabella of Adrohætha badly needs a groom soon or she and her mother will lose the throne. She is forced to be married to a duke, a king, a prince and whatnot. But what happens when desperation comes to her and she eagerly looks for a man. And, rents him?
1. Going to the Fish market

**Greetings! I have returned! Yes and no from the dead. I have gone into an, um, about four months of hiatus. And man do I miss ff. I was still reading and writing, just not uploading and reviewing. Also my activity over to the Rise of the Guardians archive had been, quite high lately and finally, summer's here! I've promised to update over the course of summer but I've lost interest on the story, maybe when this next school year comes and I'm in... *drum roll* wait for it, College! Yes, I've finally completed four years of high school! So there won't be much high school fics around my page.**

**Anyways, enough about me, let's go to this story. Alright, first off, this is an AU, and the characteristics are slightly AUish. Specially Isa. So, forgive her.**

**DISCLAIMER: Hey little disclaimer buddy! I missed ya!**

**.**

**But I'm still annoyed at ya!**

* * *

**Chapter One: Going to the fish market**

It came as a sunny morning in the kingdom of Adrohætha. The trees danced with the beat of the wind, the birds chirped to their hearts' content, the residents woke up to the relaxingly cold breeze at the crack of dawn. It was the start of a nice and happy day in the sunny Adrohætha.

"_Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!_"

Well maybe not.

"What do you mean, mom?!"

Somewhere down the green and grassy land of Adrohætha lived the black-haired princess, Isabella. She was seventeen years of age and resided with her mother inside the humongous castle of the said kingdom.

The princess was one of the most beautiful princesses alive, possibly _the_ most. She had midnight-black hair and a slightly pale skin which complemented each thing very well. She had a pair of the bluest eyes. People assumed that her eyes came from the deepest parts of the Pacific. She had the beauty, the wit, and the kind and warm attitude.

She was the perfect girl. Probably more perfect than Helen of Troy.

But one thing stopped her from being perfect. It was the fact that the princess does _not_ fall in love.

"Mom, you cannot be serious." Isabella said, completely enraged

"But Isa, you're nearing eighteen and you know the rules here in our kingdom." her mother, Queen Vivian, said

"I know, I know. Every woman who reaches the age of eighteen must be engaged, and royalty must be married at that age." Isabella recited, "But mom, seriously. I don't want to get married yet, especially to a complete stranger."

"I know Isa, but if you don't pick, I'll be forced to."

Isabella sighed and plopped down the cushiony red chair. She was more than five months away from eighteen so why was her mother rushing her?

"Alright mom, lay out their profiles." Isabella sighed

"Prince Baljeet Tjinder of the Indian countries."

"Do I know a Prince Baljeet?" Isabella asked

Vivian rolled her eyes and gave her daughter a white folder. It contained the boy's pictures, a summary of his biography, some facts here and there, his habits and some trivia.

"Oh I remember him now! Isn't he the guy who slipped on the punch in a party we attended at when I was twelve?" Isabella laughed at the thought

"Yes he is scrawny and weak and cannot defend himself, but he is still witty and gives his whole heart to his wife-to-be." The Queen explained, "He is still a perfect candidate."

Isabella held up her arms in a cross-like manner. "No mom, just, no."

"Well how about this one?" Vivian asked her daughter, handing her another folder like the one before

"He looks like-"

"A bully, I know but he is warm hearted. Through that bulky and rough exterior lies a kind and good-natured interior." Vivian said to the princess

"Hm, Buford Van Stomm. Isn't that making him just a big wall of meat to lean on when there's someone bothering me?" Isabella interrogated

"It kind of is but it isn't." Vivian stated

"Well then, off to the to-be-shredded pile you go, Mr. Van Stomm." Isabella dramatically said, handing the folder to the servant standing beside her

"Here's Ferb, Ferb Fletcher. A prince in the British lands." Vivian said. "And he's also a knight."

Her mother gave her a folder

"He has green hair." Isabella said, "Nobody has green hair!"

"Look at his attitude! Talented, kind, smart, loving, caring, happy, generous, protecting, and respectful!" Vivian enumerated, "And he's the heir to the British Lands."

"But I seriously do not want green headed children." Isabella crossed her arms, "I'd pick him, but, you know."

"Isa there are, I don't know, the knights?" Vivian suggested

"Mom, I checked them all out, and nobody seemed interested in me. They're interested at the new role they'll get." Isabella explained

"Alright fine. Then there are," Vivian gulped, "The villagers."

"Mom, I will never stoop down that low. Do you think that other kingdoms would allow such improper marriage?" Isabella asked

"Isa if you aren't willing to marry, both of us are forced to go and lose the throne." Vivian stated

"Mom, just, one more month. Please give me a month." Vivian sighed

She already knew that her daughter would ask for another month.

"Fine, Isa. But if you don't find somebody then, it's Prince Ferb for you."

"Oh! Woe is me! For a princess shall never seek the love from thee!"

Vivian exited the room and closed the door shut.

"Do you perhaps know where I can find a husband?" Isabella turned to her maid

"Well," the black haired girl answered, looking down on the floor, "if you really need a husband so badly, madam, you can think again about your mother's last suggestion."

"Go to the village? Well I've never actually been there." Isabella muttered, "Prepare me a dress! A simple one, fit for their standards, uh."

"Stacy. You can call me Stacy, madam."

"Stacy. And please drop the 'madam'. I feel old when you call me that. Call me Isabella."

And she went out of the palace wearing nothing but a very plain baby pink dress which reached her knees and small puffy sleeves and a pair of pink flats. Nothing could go so wrong during her small walk, right? Guess again.

Once the princess had stepped out by herself, she walked a few meters north at her direction. And when she got to the actual village, things started to get a little fishy for her taste. Literally.

"Ugh." Isabella groaned in disgust as the vendors showed her different types shapes and sizes of fish, the kingdom's most exported product, "No thanks."

Isabella nearly puked at the foul stench of the seafood. She barely got a look of the boys' faces. Isabella stumbled down as a fisherman showed her a handful of cod fish, and her landing in a... Unfortunately, in a barrel full of fish. She stood up, just as quickly as she made impact to the fishes then walking uncontrollably then slipping into the small puddle of water in front of her, accidentally tripping a man holding a bucket full of fish. The man lost his grip on the bucket then the thing turned upside down, trashing all of the fishes onto the princess' dress.

Her carelessness had certainly caught up the attention now. All eyes were on them. Isabella struggled to get up then a stranger offered her a hand.

"Are you alright, miss?" He asked

He stood her up and she looked at his face, suddenly feeling warm.

The boy was about her age. Blue eyes, red head, pale skin, pointed nose.

"Uh, I, I'm fine. Thanks." Isabella responded

"What's your name?" The boy asked, removing his hands from hers

"Isabella. And you are?"

"Ph-"

"Help me here, boy!" Someone had yelled

Both teens turned their attention to the orange haired woman who had called the boy's attention. The red headed boy went towards where the woman was and helped her, completely forgetting about Isabella. The princess just shrugged and made her way towards the place Stacy told her to go. To the fields.

* * *

**Okay, as my previous signature said: Like it? Love it? Hate it? Despise it? Leave a review! Just tell me. My old readers know how I don't bite :)**

**~Till then!**


	2. Roaming around the field

**Ooookay so I'm only at the second chapter and I'm already lazy on updating -_- Anyways, I'm currently writing the, I think the sixth chapter of this story so there won't be much stress when school is back in about a month or so. Well, before I get you stuck on this AN, you should carry on to read the chapter. Bye!**

**Disclaimer: Dis-Claim = Not owning anything.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Roaming around the fields**

And it was nothing Isabella had expected. It was the best place she had ever seen in her entire life. Better than the Eiffel Tower in Paris, better than the Asian destination spots, better than everything. She had expected mud and land everywhere that she would just have an even worse day by getting the bottom of her very delicate skirt some mud, but it was nothing like that.

There were green grasses everywhere and flowers sprouted where it deemed necessary. It was where a blue sky and white clouds reigned over.

"Well this is... this is marvelous." She muttered to herself happily

She continued on her trek towards the small and wooden houses. People worked busily and children played. It seemed a lot less normal thing to her, seeing as all she saw were people never looking her in the eyes.

Then there was a certain house. The house Stacy had told her to go. It was a one-story house made of wood. The front of the house had flowers at the side of the door and green grass was beside the stepping stones towards the front door. She walked up to the front porch and knocked on the door lightly.

"Who is it?" the door was opened by a young man her age

He had reddish hair, dark blue eyes, a not so pale complexion and a pointy nose.

"H-Hi," Isabella greeted and started checking the boy from head to toe, "Do you mind to step outside for a while?"

The boy just shrugged then went outside. Isabella walked slow circles around the boy, interviewing him.

"So how old are you?" Isabella asked the boy

"Almost eighteen."

"Good, good. So, what is your relation with Stacy?" Isabella eyed the boy

"She's my sister's best friend."

"Alright. So last question, are you engaged already?" Isabella asked, shocking the boy

"Not yet. Are you?"

Isabella felt her face heat up. She doesn't even know the boy's name.

"Um, no. I'm Isabella by the way." She responded

"Phineas Flynn." He smiled at her, "You know I don't seem to see you around here. Are you from the village?"

"N-Not actually." Isabella sheepishly rubbed her arm, not wanting the stranger to know that she is the princess Isabella

"Well, you know, since we're both not yet engaged, maybe we should-"

"No, no. I'd like none of that marriage you are to speak of." Isabella quickly shook her head in a regal manner

"But I was just going to ask you to be friends." The boy continued

And man this was awkward for our little princess.

"Uh, psh, yeah, I thought so. Just giving you a heads up." Isabella said, laughing nervously, "Anyway, when and where should we meet?"

"By the fish market!" Isabella's right eye twitched, "I shall see you there on Saturday, four in the afternoon."

"Gr-Great." She replied, "See you then."

Then she made her way back to the castle.

"So this Phineas Flynn," Isabella started as she brushed her hair in front of her vanity with her maid, Stacy, cleaning her room, "is he alright?"

"He is, madam." Isabella eyed her maid playfully, "I mean Isabella. Miss Isabella. He does not have previous relationships, a good record, and he does not have any stain in his personality."

"Ooh, a perfect guy." Isabella paused, "Yeah I have found and met a perfect guy in everybody's eyes and I have the chance of having him as my husband yet my heart still refuses to beat."

"Well, maybe it's about time you stop forcing yourself." Stacy suggested

"Yeah, maybe that's a good thing." Isabella muttered, "Stacy, I know what I'm gonna do on Saturday!"

* * *

**Did ya like it? Well did ya? Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Well, I'm gonna wait up on your reviews! :))**


	3. Onto my first date

**Okay so I didn't update (again) at the supposed to be time (again) and (again) I'm really sorry for the wait.**

**So before I forget (again), "Androhætha" is pronounced as (I'm sorry I don't actually know how these things work so I'm just going to type in how I think it works) "Ad-Ow-Hey-A"**

**Yes, Adowheya. I like silent letters and long words :3**

**And (Thanks VanessaUltimateFanGirl for reminding me) this story is actually based upon a movie called "Bride For Rent" wherein the boy is rich and he needs his trust fund, which he can only get if he is married or at a certain age (Forgot the age), to pay for a debt because he is too irresponsible for a business, I think, and the girl badly needs money to pay for their house and her whole family is counting on her. Soon, the grandma of the boy rents her too to, I think it was to stick with him or something like that. In the end, he actually proposes, for real, and they end up being actually married.**

**Thanks again VanessaUltimateFanGirl! (PS, I'm the one who requested you on Twitter :3)**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I said I missed this thing right? Well I did but now I actually wish that I am owning Phinneh :(**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Onto my first date**

And then Saturday came. Isabella went back to the most horrible place in all horrible places in her book. The fish market. But this time, she wore a sparkling red cocktail dress that reached her knees. The dress had a petticoat that made the skirt bounce lightly in her every step. The dress also had a black belt and a simple tube top and she paired it with red flats.

For a first date, it was a little too fancy but then again, she is the princess who is in need of marriage soon.

"Hey Phineas," She said as she spotted the boy

"Oh hi Isabe-." Phineas took an awestruck look at the girl from head to toe, "You look amazing."

Like any cliché first, second, third and the nth date would be, Isabella greeted the boy and the boy was amazed then the boy would straighten up and be formal in front of his date.

But not this boy.

After the awestruck look, he gave Isabella a suspicious glance.

"I've seen someone wear that before." He said, rubbing his chin as if he was deducing a thousand-year old mystery which was still left unsolved

"Really?" Isabella suddenly grew conscious

Her personalized dresses and own designs were being copied? Not on her watch.

"Tell me, who wore it?" Isabella asked, trying to be the least bit conspicuous

"The princess." Phineas answered as the girl's eyes bulged, "Wait, don't tell me that you _are _the princess!"

"Alright, I won't tell."

"Oh! Of course!" He slapped his hands to his forehead, "The dress! The name! The unknown home place! Of course you are the princess!"

He then stared at her for a second, "You know you look prettier in person."

"What?" Isabella asked then shook her head, "Well, you're a clever boy aren't you. No wonder Stacy recommended you."

"Recommended me for what?" Phineas asked, "Recommended me for experimentation?"

"Uh," Isabella fiddled her fingers, "kinda."

Phineas paused for a second, "Yeah, that's cool. But it would've been better if someone had at least warned me or something."

The boy sighed, "You know, Princess, I really thought I found a perfectly normal, yet not so normal, girl that I will be willing to share my whole life with." He shrugged, "I guess I was wrong. Goodbye, Princess. It was nice knowing you."

The boy walked away gloomily towards the fields. Isabella felt a bottomless pit start to form in her tummy. And that was just the guilt eating her. Still not love.

"Mom, I'm home." Phineas greeted in a not so cheerful manner

"What's the matter, dear?" Linda, his mother, asked

"It's-. Never mind. I'll tell you about it some other time." Phineas shook his head and sat down on the old and tattered sofa

"Phineas Flynn! Get your lazy butt up there! Don't you know how much debt we owe to almost the whole town? And what are you doing? There's no time to sulk! We have to work if we would want to eat at least one meal a day!" His orange haired sister, Candace, ranted, "Ugh! If only you weren't a little kid before then maybe we wouldn't have this much trouble with money! If only I took that job at the palace!"

"Candace, sweetie, lay off your brother for a while, he's got a bad day." Linda defended her son

"No it's alright mom. Candace is right. I'm the one who stands as father here and I should be responsible. I'm going out to earn some money, mom. I'll be back later."

"Stacy I think I really blew it. What now?" Isabella asked Stacy as both girls sat down on Isabella's soft pink bed munching on some sweet delicacies

"If you really need a guy then maybe,"

"Maybe what?"

"Maybe you should rent one. I heard this from a friend who has this friend whose cousin knows this guy whose brother's girlfriend's sister's classmate's cousin, twice removed, is a groom for rent."

"Well that's a really long line of connections." Isabella muttered

"The guy's also our neighbor." Stacy nodded

"Anyway, if I rent one, how many percent of the people would believe that he's my real husband?" Isabella asked

"Well, they don't send in already seen grooms, they always have new recruits so it's one bride is to one groom. The people will never know he's fake. And you create the plan on how you two will break up." Stacy explained

"That's great!" Isabella squealed, "Stacy, call in guys, and don't tell them it's a groom for rent thing, tell them it's for a play in the castle."

"My master is a genius."

"Candace! I missed you so much!" Stacy proclaimed as she hugged the orange headed girl

"You too, Stace!" Candace replied just as eagerly then pulled out of the hug, "But I don't have time to catch up. I need to work."

"Wait, I thought your family is already financially secured." Stacy stated

"Yes but I don't know something came up and it was like 'Let's work, Phin. We _need _to.'"

"Ooh, speaking of Phineas." Stacy trailed off, "I want to give him a job. You know because your family needs it more than anyone else."

"In the castle?"

"Exactly. And he'll be in a high paying position." Stacy concluded

"That's great!"

"Go tell him there's going to be a play in the castle, and we need the main star. And there's an audition this coming Saturday." Stacy announced to her friend, "Also, if you see any guy who is not better in acting than Phineas, call him up too. Just for props."

"Alright, I will. Thanks Stace, you're the best!"

And then Saturday came. The Flynn siblings had been working non-stop just to earn the right amount of money before the collector comes and kicks them out of their home.

But their jobs did not do justice to their debt at all. So Phineas decided that he should take the job, and possibly just try.

A long line of males around the ages of sixteen to nineteen arrived at the palace's theater. All of them came from either the village or the fields.

"Alright," Stacy announced to the group of men in the backstage as she entered the room

She made a very quick count and estimated that there were at least fifty men trying out for a 'play'.

"Good morning gentlemen, the Princess Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, awaits all your astounding performances, so please pass the forms that you filled up earlier and give it to me so that we could get started." She took a large breath as the boys passed the papers neatly and in a matter of seconds, fifty seven papers were in her hands, "When we call your name, you may go in. Let's see,"

She looked down at the papers in her hand and read the name written on the first form.

"Jonathan Reed." Stacy called then a boy with brown hair, brown eyes, pale complexion and a thin physique stood up from a chair, "This way please."

Isabella turned her attention to the boy entering the white room. A video camera with a stand focused at the center where the boy stood. Stacy, who gave all of the forms to Isabella, then took a seat next to her.

"So Jonathan, how are you?"

"Fine, m'lady." Jonathan said, his voice still in a slightly high pitch

"A gentleman, impressive." Isabella wrote on the form her observations about the boy, "So could you act out happy for us?"

The boy took a deep breath, "Oh. My. Gosh! That boy is totally cute, like, I'd die!"

Both Isabella's and Stacy's eyes widened at the boy's (I mean girl's) actions.

"Okay, thank you, Jonathan. Could you call in," Isabella read the next form, "uh, Francis Mode."

The boy (again, I mean girl) skipped out of the room happily and entered a new man.

He was a buff man, charcoal black eyes, an orange Mohawk, and a very pale complexion. He wore a black sleeveless shirt and ripped up jeans.

"Hi Francis," Isabella greeted, jotting down notes, "Show me sadness."

"I don't know no sadness."

"Ookay, show me fear."

"I don't know no fear."

"Uh, show me anger...?"

"What do you think am I?! An idiot!" The boy yelled at the princess, slamming his fists against the hard wood, "I ain't no idiot! You better got that memorized cuz you ain't gonna survive the next time you treat me like one!"

He turned back to his emotionless state.

"Was that alright, princess?"

Isabella, curled up in her chair in fear, "Alright now I'm the one acting scared. Call in Pinin. Please. Now!"

"With great pleasure."

"He's gone now." Stacy comforted the princess as she straightened out

Then dozens more men came and went, not one pleasing her the least bit.

"This is getting lame." Isabella groaned

"You don't know, maybe the next one will be him." Stacy replied then the next guy came in

He was tall and fair, handsome, dark blue eyes, pointy nose. He wore a simple orange shirt, blue pants, and blue shoes.

But what caught the princess' attention was his hair. It was...

"Your hair's green." Isabella commented, "It's green!"

"Yes, your majesty." He spoke in a weak British accent, "It is natural."

"No, just. No. Nobody has green hair!" Isabella stated then stood up, "I'm done with this."

The boy had left and closed the wooden door.

"Maybe I should just give up, Stacy." Isabella spoke, "We've interviewed more than twenty men and none were great, well, at least my type of great."

"Well you could always pick Jonathan." Stacy gulped

"Yeah he's probably a suitable one. And I could talk to him, I mean her, like a real girl. And maybe she'll help me fall in love." Isabella shrugged

Isabella grabbed the handles of the door knob, and pulled it open. And surprisingly, a man fell to his feet.

"Uh," The boy groaned in pain, "I-I was late. I'm sorry your majesty."

Isabella looked down at the boy and gasped, "Phineas? What are you doing here?"

Phineas stood up and dusted himself off, "I was going to take the audition."

"Um,"

"You know, we gave everybody chances. Even how horrible they are." Stacy whispered

Isabella took a deep breath and made the boy follow her inside.

"Alright, show me, I dunno. Happy?"

"You know, this day's already been a glorious day! With all the blessings I get, I am so lucky and happy." He said with a wide grin

"Uh-huh." Isabella muttered, suddenly quirking up, "What about sad?"

Phineas suddenly turned around and faced them after a few minutes with tears in his eyes.

"Why?! Why must you die?!" Phineas kneeled on the floor, "I have been waiting for so long! Why now?!"

"Good. Now show me how you are when you are deeply and madly in love and you are going to marry that special someone." Isabella stated

"I, um," Phineas started, "Words and actions can never express my love for you. I'm just so glad we'll be able to spend eternity with one another."

"Alright, fine. You passed."

"That's great! What's my role?" Phineas asked

"My husband."

"So you're in the play?" Phineas questioned

"No, Phineas. This is no ordinary role play. I'm hiring you, to be my groom-for-rent."

* * *

**Dun dun dun! So this is the start for everything! Anyways, review?**


End file.
